We'll Meet Again
by darknekogirl16
Summary: With the Allspark and the Matrix now destroy, the Autobots were losing hope in their kind ever living on, that was till a young Femme came to earth with a new hope for the Autobots to live on.   Sideswipe X OC X Sunstreaker
1. Till We Meet Again

**Here is my new story 'We'll Meet Again' I've been thinking on this story alot and have finally started making it into a story and putting it on here, you've all seen a sneek peek in on this story with my one-shot 'Tears Of A Mother' but that has nothing to do with this story.**

**Well here the story enjoy! ^_^**

**Don't own transformers, only owns Fireshadow**

* * *

Fighting could be heard all around as guns and canons could be heard.

The war that has been going on for years between the Autobots and Decepticons was killing their plant and both sides of the war knew it.

Word of the Allspark being sent into space was heard from both sides as bots on both sides left to go looked for it, one side wanting the Allspark to hopely save their kind, the other side wanting the Allspark for its power.

One small Black and Red Femme was running fast to the escape pods, while also fighting Decepticons that got in her way.

_Please don't let me be to late, I have to see them _She thought running faster.

Getting to where the escape pods are, the Femme looked around fast till she spoted the two mechs that she was looking for.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!"

At hearing their names called both mechs turn around before they walked to their pods to go look for the Allspark.

Their optics light up at seeing the small Femme.

"glad to see your alright and that you could make it" Sideswipe said as he pulled the small Femme into a hug.

"yeah now I can drag your aft to a pod and get you off this plant and hopefully away from these Decepticons" Sunstreaker said.

The Femme gave Sunstreaker a look as she crossed her arms after pulling away from Sideswipe.

"Sunstreaker I can fight just as good as you can and you know it, so don't worry so much about me okay, I'll get off this plant safe" She said.

The twins sighed and nods, no matter how much they just wanted to grab her and throw her into a pod to make sure she would be safe. They had a mission to do and they'll have to trust her word, that she'll be safe.

"Fireshadow just promise us that we'll see you again and you'll be safe" Sideswipe asked with a begging look in his optics.

Fireshadow blinked then her optics soften as she nods.

"I promise we'll see each other again" Fireshadow says.

The twins nod as each one hugs Fireshadow and sneek a few kisses as well.

_Should I tell them _Fireshadow thought as she watched the twins walk to their pods.

Fireshadow put her hands into fists as she watched the twins get into the pods.

"be careful!" Fireshadow yelled.

"always are!" Sideswipe yelled right before his pod closed and locked tight, as Sunstreaker gave Fireshadow a small smirked before his pod closed and locked also.

It was hard to watch as the pods shot off into space to prime only knows where, Fireshadow put her hand lightly over where her spark is. She wanted to tell them, she really did but she knew she would see them again and when she did.

Fireshadow was going to tell them no matter what happens, they had to know.

"Fireshadow come on!"

Fireshadow turn and looked over to a Femme and nods as she looks the way the twins went. Fireshadow felt her spark ache from worry and loneliness as she felt her two sparkmates going farther and farther away from her.

"till we meet again" Fireshadow said smiling before following after the Femme fast.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but I promise the other chapters will be longer, thanks for reading if you got any ideas you would like to share or anything you would like to say about the story please make a Review ^_^**


	2. Earth And The Autobots New Hope

**Here is Chapter 2, things are going to start out slow at first then slowly heat up.**

**Don't own Trasnformers, Only own Fireshadow and the sparklings**

* * *

"Optimus there a single coming to Earth we're not sure if its Decepticon or Autobot but they're landing close by"

Optimus looked over to SIC Prowl at hearing that and nods getting up.

"you, me, Ironhide and Ratchet will go check it out" Optimus ordered.

Prowl nods and rush off to go get Ratchet and Ironhide.

* * *

"Just my fragging luck" Fireshadow mumbles as she was taking cover in a huge hole while returning fire at the Decepticons that were attacking her.

It didn't help with her being weak and in need of repairs after her crash landing on to Earth where she got the message from Optimus. Fireshadow press her back into the dirt, she had to live, she just had to.

She made a promise and she wasn't going to break it, plus she still needed to tell Sideswipe and Sunstreaker what she didn't when they was on their home plant.

Fireshadow offine her optics for only a moment but online them fast when she heard the sound of a canon go off.

_I know that sound and I only know one bot that has canons like that _Fireshadow thought as she felt happiness go through her.

At hearing the fighting soon come to an end Fireshadow crawled up and peeked out of the hole to see the Decepticons rushing off. Fireshadow got out of the hole carefully and looked around to see who had come to save her.

The first one she saw made a small smile appear on her face, now she knew she was safe as she saw her leader and the bot who sent the message out to space to all other Autobots.

Optimus Prime

Fireshadow took smalls steps as her body started getting weaker and felt a sharp pain go through her body.

"Optimus.." Fireshadow said right before she passed out and fell to her knees then on to her side.

Ratchet rush over fast when he saw the Femme go down as he kneels down and runs scans over her fast.

Optimus and Prowl walked over as Ironhide walks up behind them keeping a eye out for any more Decepticons.

"how is she Ratchet" Optimus asked.

Ratchet's back was to Optimus so he didn't see the shocked look on Ratchet's face.

"she needs some repairs after her crash landing on to Earth, they're nothing to really worry about but that's not all Optimus" Ratchet said.

Optimus looked at Ratchet slightly confused and worried, Femmes now a day were alittle hard to come by. So when one was found they were protected like sparklings almost.

Ratchet turn and looked at Optimus and Prowl.

"she going to have a Sparkling" Ratchet said.

Optimus, Prowl and Ironhide stared at Ratchet shocked then looked to the small Black and Red Femme.

Not wanted to waste anymore time Ratchet carefully picked up the Femme and rush back to the Base. Ratchet was worried for both the Femme and the Sparkling and was going to do everything in his power to make sure both lived.

* * *

Once at the Base Ratchet went to the Medbay and got the Femme set up right away while Optimus told Prowl to give him a full report once Ratchet was done as Prowl nods.

After a few hours of stressful repairers and worried scans for the Sparkling and Femme, Ratchet was finally done with the repairers. But Ratchet knew it wasn't over just yet as he knew the Sparkling needed to come out now as he had noticed the ground was wet under the Femme.

Ratchet grab everything he would need to get the Sparkling out and to check if it was in good heath or not.

Once ready to start, Ratchet then open up where the Sparkling were as he saw a Bright blue spark beating healthily as Ratchet smiled looking at it.

Its been so long from the last time Ratchet had ever seen a Sparkling.

With careful and skilled hands Ratchet reach in and carefully pulled the tiny spark and put it into a protoform he had already built awhile back in his free time.

Once the tiny spark was safely in the protoform he closed it, Ratchet looked back to the Femme and blinked as he stared almost not believing his optices.

There in a small corner was another tiny spark, it must of been hiding behind the other spark so Ratchet didn't notice it when he ran scans.

Moving fast Ratchet got another Protoform and put the other tiny spark into it, once that was done Ratchet check to make sure there wasn't anymore tiny sparks. When he saw none Ratchet closed the stomach plating and went and checked the Sparklings.

Two Sparkling, twins and by the look of it they were both Femmes, Ratchet felt happiness go through his spark as he stared at the two Femme Sparklings.

There was hope for their kind after all.

* * *

Prowl was waiting outside the Medbay for Ratchet so he could give Optimus a full report on how the Femme and Sparkling were doing and if they was going to make it or not. Deep in his spark Prowl really hope they made it, if they did it would give all the Autobots a new hope and a reason for why they need to win this war.

At hearing the Medbay doors open Prowl looked up to see Ratchet walk out.

"how are they?" Prowl asked right away.

Ratchet smiled looking at Prowl.

"the Femme is fine and the Sparklings are healthily"

Prowl blinked a few times as it set in his CPU what Ratchet just said.

"S-Sparklings? there twins?" Prowl said as his Optics widen.

Ratchet nods,

Prowl smiles big, he couldn't wait to tell Optimus!.

"has the Femme online yet?" Prowl asked as Ratchet shakes his head.

"not yet but when she does I'll have her tell me who the other sire is" Ratchet said.

Prowl nods as he wrote this all down on a datapad.

* * *

Fireshadow slowly came online as she did selfchecks to make sure everything was good as everything show up good.

Glancing around Fireshadow found she was in some kind of Medbay by the looks of it as she glance to the side. Then her optics widen as she see two pairs of blue optics staring back at her.

Fireshadow felt her spark fill with joy as she stared at her two Sparklings, they were safe and by the looks of it healthily as the clicked and buzzed wildly as they looked around at everything.

At hearing a door open Fireshadow looked over to see Ratchet and Prowl walk in as they noticed Fireshadow and the Sparkling were awake.

"Femme what is your Designation?" Prowl asked as he walked over.

"my Designation is Fireshadow" Fireshadow said.

Prowl nods as he writes it down on the datapad.

"also who is the other sire for your Sparklings" Ratchet asked.

Fireshadow blinked then smiles as Ratchet and Prowl Optics widen when Fireshadow told them.

* * *

Optimus picked up his datapad and found the report of the Femme as he read through it and got a shocked look as he finds out the Femme had twins and also who the other sire for the Sparklings were.

Optimus smiled then got up, it was time to tell everyone else about the new twins on the Base.

Optimus had called all the Autobots and NEST team together into the Rec Room to tell them all what has happen.

Optimus looked around at everyone as Prowl stood next to him as they had a big screen up behind the two Autobots as Fireshadow and Ratchet were behind the screen as Ratchet was running a few small tests to make sure she was really alright.

Once everyone stop talking and looked at Optimus as he step forward.

"Today a new Autobot came to Earth, a Femme and we were able to reach her before the Decepticons could kidnap or kill her"

The three Femmes that was there smiled and looked at each other then looked back to Optimus.

"Also because of her we have a new hope and a new reason to have to fight in this war and win against the Decepticons"

Whisping could be heard as Autobots glanced to each other and the humans waited for Optimus to go on.

Optimus smiled looking around then step to the side as the screen lights up,

"because of these two right here"

The twin Femmes show on the screen clicking and looking around with their big blue optics.

The Femme optics light up as they stare at the sparkling and whisper to each other with smiles on their faces. The rest of the Autobots stared at the Sparklings in shock, even the humans stared at the sparklings with their eyes wide.

Optimus glance to the side,

"now here is the Femme who birth the twins"

Fireshadow walked out from behind the screen and looked at everyone smiling as she saw old friends then her eyes locked on who she been looking for as her spark filled with joy.

Optimus grin alittle at what he had to say next.

"and the other sire for the Sparklings is in this room too or should I say sires" Optimus said and looked to the back of the room as everyone turn and looked at where Optimus was looking.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood there with their optics wide as they stared at the Sparklings on the screen and at Fireshadow in shock.

The last thing the twins saw was Fireshadow smiling at them before they fell to the floor as laughing could be heard around the room.

* * *

**Thats it for now, poor Sideswipe and Sunstreaker I think that was the first time in their life that they ever passed out from anything lol. It was good to know that the Sparklings were safe and healtily even after the crash landing and the Decepticons attacking. **

**If you got any Ideas or would like to say something about the story then please make a Review ^_^**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Fireswipe & Sunshadow

**I'm going to hold on making any more chapters after this one, thats till I hear if this story is good enough to keep going, I'll be putting up a poll and its up to you readers if you think this story should keep going or not.**

**The voting will end on 11/30/2010**

**Don't own Trasnformers, only own Fireshadow, Fireswipe and Sunshadow**

**Here is chapter 3 **

* * *

The twins slowly came back on-line to hear the Femme's cooing and awwing also the sounds of clicks and buzzs could be heard.

Sideswipe sat up first putting a hand on his head.

"ugh what happen" Sideswipe asked with a daze look slightly.

"your CPU crashed" Ratchet said grinning alittle with his arms crossed.

"ugh is that why I feel like slag" Sunstreaker said sitting up too.

Sideswipe thinks back to what happen then his optics widen as he looks around till his optics lock on the sparklings. One was being held by Arcee while the other was being held by Elita-One. Fireshadow was standing near them smiling and watching as the three femmes cooed at the sparklings and made funny sounds and faces.

"they're really...ours?" Sideswipe said in shock.

Sunstreaker look at Sideswipe then looked over to the Sparklings as well. Fireshadow looked over and smiled walking over.

"yes"

"wha- but ...when?" Sideswipe asked looking at Fireshadow.

"yeah and why didn't you tell us" Sunstreaker asked slightly mad.

Fireshadow sighed,

"I was going to tell you back before you were going to leave to go look for the Allspark but...I couldn't get myself to say it I'm not sure why" Fireshadow said looking down alittle. Sideswipe got up and walked over pulling Fireshadow into a hug as she hug him back, her spark pulsing in joy of being so close to one of its other halfs.

"I'm just glad you three are safe and alive" Sideswipe said.

Fireshadow smiled and snuggles more into Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker sighed and got up walking over and pulls Fireshadow away from Sideswipe alittle fast and hugs her making her giggles as Sideswipe shakes his head smiling. Sunstreaker smirked alittle and tilts Fireshadow's head up then kisses her deeply as Fireshadow's cooling fans start up alittle as she wraps her arms around his neck kissing him back.

Shaking his head again Sideswipe goes over to the sparkling as his optics light up staring at the two as they look up at him with wide tiny sky blue optics. Smiling and taking the one from Arcee, Sideswipe hold the sparkling carefully and closely to his spark, the little sparkling stares up at Sideswipe and clicks.

Deep in his spark Sideswipe knew this one was his, he could already feel the bond between him and the little sparkling. To know he made this life with his own energy and also Fireshadow too, just made his spark fill with joy and pride.

Sideswipe kissed the sparkling on the head as she chip, click and buzz happily making Sideswipe laugh alittle and for the Femme to awwwing at.

Sunstreaker finally pulled back and took his sparkling as he held her carefully to his spark, Sideswipe could see the same look on Sunstreaker's face as he had on his well looking at his sparkling. Sideswipe also noticed the already protective hold he had on the sparkling as Sideswipe grin alittle.

Soon the twins race off to go show off their sparklings as Fireshadow went to go speck with Optimus and get herself settled in. She was going to be staying in the twins room as sparkling holders.

(A/N: aka baby beds)

Were being put in their room for the sparklings to recharge in also not having two berths in the room they were getting one big one for all three to lay on together. Ratchet was also starting to make sparkling Energon for the twin Femmes.

* * *

Later Fireshadow found the twins and walked ove to them as they was allowing the twin Femmes to look around in wonder of the outside. Fireshadow laughed alittle at seeing the sparklings clicking and buzzing like wild at every little thing they saw.

The twins looked at Fireshadow and smiled.

"so any names?" Sideswipe asked.

Fireshadow nods.

"I was thinking of naming her Fireswipe and her Sunshadow" Fireshadow said.

"ah mixing our names together huh" Sunstreaker said grinning alittle as Fireshadow smiled nodding.

"I think their great names" Sideswipe cuddling Fireshadow making her click happy.

Just then the three heard something as they turn to see Bumblebee stop as his doors open to let the two humans out.

Fireshadow tilts her head at the humans as she stared at them.

Bumblebee transform once Sam and Mikalea were out as his optics light up at seeing the sparklings. Bumblebee got a message about the sparklings but he couldn't really believe it till he saw them with his own optics.

Sam and Mikalea stared up at the new Autobot in wonder then they looked to the buzzing and clicking.

"what are thoses" Sam asked pointing.

"Sam!" Mikalea said elbowing Sam into the side alittle hard glaring.

Fireshadow laughed alittle then kneels down and smiles at the two humans.

"they are sparklings or as you humans put it babies" Fireshadow explain

Sam and Mikalea eyes widen slightly alittle shocked.

"oh whose are they?" Mikalea asked,

"they're mine, Sideswipe and Sunstreakers" Fireshadow said.

"oh so you guys are daddies now!" Sam said grinning alittle, Sideswipe laughed alittle.

"yeah it was a shocker for us too" Sideswipe said grinning too.

"so wait you guys can have three parents?" Mikalea asked slightly confused.

"no not really but when you bond with both twins it can happen, seeing as we're both her sparkmate, so she able to have a sparkling for both of us to which is how these two came to be" Sunstreaker explain.

"oh I see" Mikalea said smiling.

Fireshadow looked to her sparkmates and smiled at seeing Bumblebee cooing at the sparklings. But if Bumblebee tried to touch Sunshadow, Sunstreaker would growl making Bumblebee pull his hand back fast.

Sideswipe would let Bumblebee touch Fireswipe through, Fireswipe optics were wide as she touch Bumblebee's finger and she click and chip wildly in awe. Which made everyone laugh at how cute she looked.

* * *

What no one knew was high up in the sky a metal like small bird was flying around the island till it saw the twins, Fireshadow, Bumblebee and the two humans.

The spy bird zoom in with its camra eye video taping everything it was seeing at the moment, When the spy bird saw the Sparklings it zoom in on them video taping them then video tape Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Fireshadow.

Once it had all it needed the spy bird flies off fast.

* * *

Starscream was standing in a forest till he heard a sound and looked up, he grin at seeing the spy bird flying to him fast.

Starscream held out his hand as the spy bird land on to it.

"lets see what you found" Staracream said as a cord came out of his finger then plug into the spy bird, Starscream started seeing everything the spy bird video taped. The seeker's opcis widen at what he saw, then a evil grin slowly appeared on his faceplate.

"lord Megatron will be pleased at what I found" Starscream said as he put the spy bird in a safe place the trasform and shot off into the sky.

* * *

Megatron stood in front of a table, going through battle plans and trying to find the best way to finally end the Autobots onces and for all. Megatron heard the sound of footsteps coming his way but he didn't even bother glancing up to see who it was.

"lord Megatron"

Megatron got a annoyed look then glared over at the bot who came over.

"what now Starscream can't you see I'm busy" Megatron said glaring more.

Starscream got a uneasy look then holds out the spy bird.

"I got something you should see, its about the new femme Autobot that came to earth today" Starscream said.

Megatron looked at the spy bird then grab it as he plugs it into a screen as he watch what the spy bird had video taped.

Megatron optics widen slightly at seeing the twin femme sparklings.

"it can't be" Megatron said.

he hadn't seen a sparkling in years, as Megatron stared at the sparklings a plan slowly started going through his CPU. A smirk slowly appeared on his faceplate as Megatron turns to Starscream.

"get a team together now, I have a plan on how to end these Autobots for good now" Megatron said.

"yes sir" Starscream said then walks off fast.

Megatron crossed his arms and looked at the screen smirking, yes this was a great plan the only problem he was going to have was the sparkling's sires. Megatron narrowed his optics at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on the screen, Megatron knew he couldn't takes those two lightly, they were one of Prime's best of the best on his team.

Megatron knew once this plan was over both the sparklings and the Femme would be his.

* * *

**Things are starting to heat up now, in the next chapter you'll find out what Megatron's plan is. Also as for the names for the sparklings I'm really bad at thinking up names so to make it easy I just put Fireshadow, Sideswipes and Sunstreaker's name together plus it also does look kinda cool.**

**If you got any ideas or have anything to say about the story please make a Review,**

**Thanks for reading. ^_^**


End file.
